Technical Field
The present invention broadly relates to a structure, kit and method for providing a raised garden planter bed and in particular to a modular structure and/or a kit for the provision of a raised garden bed suitable for use in a backyard or other setting.
Description of Related Art
Various attempts have been made to grow fruits and vegetables in backyards including the use of raised garden beds. Conventional raised garden beds involve the use of bricks, timber sleepers or edgings to create the frame for the raised bed. It is however generally recognised that these garden beds provide only minimal improvement on traditional vegetable patches, which is less than desirable.
It is generally recognised that containerised gardens provide the most efficient way for growing plants and vegetables as soil control can be faultlessly managed but these are severely limited in their sizes.
Despite being able to provide some improvement in soil control and a small barrier to some wildlife, traditional raised garden beds let the majority of amateur gardeners down leaving them miserable, not only due to natural causes including weather variation, pests, bugs, vermin and wildlife invasions, but also soil deterioration and contamination as a result of being in contact with the ground.
Traditional raised garden beds also have the disadvantages of not being suitable for decks, small courtyards and hard surfaces, as soil leaching can cause staining and water can decay timber structures.
Moreover, important to growing success is the need for a garden cover that makes plants and vegetables easily accessible whilst providing appropriate protection from inclement weather, wildlife and vermin and pests and bugs. Traditional garden covers and the like have the shortcoming of making access to plants extremely difficult after installation. They usually have to be removed entirely by the user to gain access or only provide access through a small flap opening which severely restricts access to mature plants located at the opposite end of the raised garden beds. These traditional covers are predominantly made from a transparent PVC plastic which has the disadvantage of being only suitable for colder climates and cool days. Plants are prone to perishing if left unattended inside these enclosures when temperatures exceed 25° C.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a modular structure which may overcome or at least ameliorate the above disadvantage and shortcoming or which will at least provide a useful alternative.